The invention relates to a control device, in particular for a heating and/or air conditioning system, for controlling air flows in motor vehicles.
DE 44 42 000 A1 relates to a control device of this type for a heating and/or air conditioning system which is designed as a louver cassette and is inserted into air ducts of a heating and/or air conditioning system for a motor vehicle. The control device regulates the amount and also the direction of the air flow passing through it. The control device is formed by a frame in which a multiplicity of pivotable slats which form a flap-type louver is arranged. Pivoting of the slats in a range of from 0 to 90° enables the passage cross section for the air flow to be completely closed, completely opened or partially opened up, the direction of the air flow also being influenced by the position of the slats. This louver cassette has a multiplicity of parts, caused by the slat design and the activating means associated therewith. In the case of narrow air gaps, whistling noises and possibly also rattling noises may occur. In addition, a louver cassette of this type has a relatively high air resistance, i.e. decrease of pressure.
DE 35 14 385 A1 has already disclosed replacing conventional flaps for controlling the air flows in a heating and/or air conditioning system by a “roller-type louver”. The latter comprises a roller band which is partially provided with cutouts and closes or partially or completely opens up the passage openings of air flow ducts. The roller band is wound up and unwound in a manner guided via individual rollers, and is brought by means of a servomotor via a drive roller into a closing, opening or intermediate position.